Side Stories - Hiatus
by TheDemigodGirl
Summary: HIATUS: I'm so sorry to do this but it wouldn't be fair to say nothing. I'm probably not coming back to this site or my stories. Thank you to my lovely followers who have read thus far and I'm sorry. Feel free to continue any of these on your own and please do tell me if you do so I can read them! Once again, I'm so sorry


**Welcome, reader, to my Side Story, where I will be posting any other canon (to my story) but not timeline-relevant stories I have, including specific character arcs and whatnot. If you have any suggestions for me, or ideas for short arcs or just small stories you would like for me to try and write, please do review and let me know. You can also leave descriptions for OCs in the reviews (if you do chose to do so, please include name, age, mortal/godly parent, possible powers, likes/dislikes, and any other info. You can make this person Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu-ish as you can, and I will do my best to give your character a part of my story (It might not necessarily be a really big part in the story, but still)).**

 **Also, don't worry, anything I post here will be directly related to my main stories, so there will be no out-of-the-blue new characters or shocking character development. Only new plots here, I guess.**

 **Anyways, read or don't read, up to you, but if you do read, please do enjoy!**

* * *

I called Rachel to my room.

"Yes, Master Percy?" She asked. She was wearing a crop-top with an eye on it, and baggy, hippie-style pants. It fit with her red hair and green eyes, and her whole 'Oracle' shtick.

"Strip," I told her. Unquestioningly, she did as I asked. "Come over here."

She walked over to me and I told her to bend over my lap. "Now, before I do this to you, I want you to understand something. I personally hold no grudges against you, seeing as you dumping me was one of the reasons I ended up with Annabeth, but she still has something against you for, you know, kissing me and trying to 'steal' me." Rachel looked a little frightened, but she said nothing. "Okay," I continued. "Your ass from now on is going to be a thousand times more sensitive than usual. It will hurt a lot, but will not leave a mark unless I properly slap it. Oh, and also, as much as it hurts, it will also bring you the same amount of pleasure, but no matter what, you are _not_ allowed to cum. Got that?"

Rachel nodded from her position on top of my legs. "Ready then."

To start out, I just gave her a little tap with my index finger. I barely touched her, and she cried out, in pain and pleasure. Hmm. If just that much hurt a lot, then how much would hitting her a little harder feel? I wondered…

I gave her another little tap on her ass cheek, and then, above her screaming, shouted, "Hazel! Come here!"

In a few seconds, my newest little slut walked into my room, clothes off and long curly hair bouncing all around. "How may I help you, Master?" She said in a seductive way. It was odd to hear that come out of Hazel's mouth, but it was still strangely erotic, and I could feel myself getting hard.

"Hazel, your Mistress has asked me to punish Rachel for trying to steal me from her, back when we were sixteen." Hazel gasped.

"She tried to steal you from Mistress Annabeth?"

"Yup. And I've decided to give you the privilege of helping me to punish her."

"Thank you, Master."

I slid Rachel off my lap and told her to go lie face down on the bed. I then said to Hazel, "Spank her however hard you want. Oh, and the more you do it, the hornier you'll get and you'll get closer and closer to cumming."

Eagerly, Hazel turned to Rachel, and I walked to the edge of the room. "Make sure her ass is red before you stop." I walked outside of the room, already hearing Rachel's screams as I closed the door. I walked into Annabeth's room.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

She looked up. "Seaweed Brain." I held my arms out for a hug and she rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered, and climbed out of bed to come over and embrace me. "I saw you, what, a couple minutes ago?" She said.

I shrugged. "I love you."

"Me too." She let go. "Now, was there anything you needed?"

"Nah. Just wanted to see my favorite girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't sure I still _was_ you favorite girl, considering how much time you've been spending with the others lately."

"Psh. No matter what, I loved _you_ first. Anyways, I was just punishing Rachel, like you asked."

"Thanks," she said, climbing into bed. "You want in?" She asked, scootching over to give me space.

"Can't. Sounds like Hazel is just about done with Rachel. Later, Kay?" I said, bending over to give her a kiss.

"Fine," She said. "See you later, Seaweed Brain."

"Ditto, Wise Girl." I walked back outside and headed straight for my room, where Hazel and Rachel still were. Rachel's ass was completely red, and Hazel looked beside herself with pleasure.

"Thanks, Hazel," I said. "I'll make sure to reward you later."

"Thank you, Master."

I turned to Rachel. "Stand up." She did. With a flick of my wrist, I send all the tears that were running down her face flying off, quickly dispersing and evaporating.

"All the pain you feel will become pleasure," I said. "But your ass will still be incredibly sensitive, as will your asshole. And it will stay this red. Now, turn around. I'm going to fuck your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit properly for a week."

She did so, bending over, and I positioned my dick at her entrance. Without warning, I thrust in, hard, and Rachel screamed louder than I'd heard her do so yet. I pulled out right away, and then thrust back in, pounding her asshole hard as I could. When I felt myself about to cum, I stopped thrusting and called Hazel over.

I had Hazel lie down on the bed, legs spread wide apart. I lay over her, and pushed my dick right inside her pussy, which was so wet that it went right in without a problem. The walls of her pussy clenched tight around me, and I filled her right up. When I pulled out, she gasped.

"Master, that was…"

"Don't worry, that wasn't all I had planned for you. Just wait."

Hazel nodded, still lying on her back, my cum slowly leaking out.

I turned to Rachel. "Now, do you think you've been punished enough?"

"I- I don't know, Master."

"Well, I'm almost done with you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Don't thank me yet. Now, go and stand in front of the door for me."

Rachel walked over. "Like this?" She started to ask, but before she could finish, I concentrated and with a simple thought, I stopped time.

I walked all around Rachel, observing her. I gave her tits a quick squeeze, and when I let go, they stayed in the shape that they were when I squeezed them. I then grabbed the bucket of gold paint that I'd hid under my bed. I scooped up some paint with my fingers, and in big letters, wrote 'SLUT' across her chest, where it could be easily seen. I then walked behind her, and looked at her large, red ass. I slapped it hard, knowing that it would hurt a lot when time unfroze, and then spread both cheeks apart, giving me a clear view of her asshole.

I grabbed the jar of pencils that was on my desk and upended it. The pencils all hung in the air in suspended animation. Slowly, eraser first, I pushed one inside of her. It slipped in easily with a sort of rubbery sound. Grabbing another floating pencil, I pushed another one inside of her, then another, and then another until all the pencils were gone and there were a total of thirteen of them inside of her.

When I was done, I pushed her up against the wall. I tried to slide my dick into her pussy, and was met with a little resistance due to the time freeze. I managed to force myself inside of her, and then pulled out. I repeated this process until I was sure that her pussy wasn't tight anymore, that anything could go in easily.

I then grabbed her and lifted her up, then let go so that she was floating in the air, like the pencils earlier. I pushed her a little so that her waist was about my head level. Once I determined that she was high enough, I left the room and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic handleless rolling pin, one that was pretty think. I went back into my room where Rachel and Hazel were, and positioned myself underneath Rachel. Positioning the rolling pin right under her pussy, I pushed it in. It just fit inside of her, but it probably wasn't very comfortable. Although, if it was comfortable, it wouldn't be much of a punishment.

Stepping back to admire my work, I waved my hand and a small stream of water flowed out of the bathroom tap. Another flick, and the water grouped into large droplets, and then froze as clear spheres of ice the size and shape of pebbles. I held them between my hands and made them room temperature, until they felt normal, but were still frozen.

I stepped back under Rachel, and then slipped the pebbles in, one by one. After I had managed to fit all five inside of her, I momentarily unfroze time for the ice pebbles alone, to see if they fell out or not. They did. I made ten more of them, and when I tried to see if they would stay or not, three fell out.

I picked up the three from the floor and pushed them back up, sliding them around the rolling pin so that they stayed. This time, they all did.

 _Almost_ , I thought. _One more thing…_

I pulled her back down and then stepped up on the bed. All of what I was doing to her had made me very, very close. I forced Rachel's mouth open and shoved my dick down in. I came in her mouth, and it filled right up, trickling down her chin. After a few seconds (I estimated it to be), it stopped, also caught in the time-freeze. I quickly took a picture with my phone, unfreezing that too.

I turned back to Hazel, who was still lying on my bed. With a simple thought, I unfroze her, and she started to move again. She sat up, and said, "Master, I-" She stopped as her eyes took in the scene, and realisation hit her. Her eyes fell on Rachel. "So this is your punishment for her?"

"Yup. What do you think?"

"I think…" She walked around Rachel a few times.

"There are thirteen pencils up her ass, and a rolling pin and fifteen ice pebbles in her pussy."

Hazel raised her eyes. "Wow."

"So…?"

"Great job. Now, is there a reason you unfroze me?"

"Yeah. I need your help to carry her. To the campfire."

"But…everyone's there, having a meeting."

"I know."

* * *

Rachel was standing in the middle of the campfire area **(i have completely forgot what this part of Camp is called…oh well)** , where approximately fifty pairs of eyes were about to fall on her. Watching from the sidelines, were Percy and Hazel.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Hazel nodded. "Okay."

With a glimmer in his eye, Percy flicked his wrist and time unfroze.

* * *

 **I wrote this some time ago (I think over the Christmas holidays), and have been waiting to post it for a while. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, and don't forget to leave any suggestions or ideas you have or want me to write as a review (if you want to). Thanks!**


End file.
